Matriarca
by Graystone
Summary: Después de la guerra, la familia Weasley está desgarrada por el dolor y la tragedia. Sólo una persona puede reforzar los pilares de la familia, pero hasta ella misma no se atreve a ver la realidad.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

Cada minuto que pasaba, Molly Weasley se decía a sí misma que todo estaba bien, porque así tenían que ser las cosas. Su madre siempre decía: "Una casa limpia pero sobretodo tranquila". ¿Y qué si tenía una montaña de platos, el salón sin barrer y un montículo de ropa sin planchar que casi llegaba hasta el techo? No, Molly Weasley pensaba que todo iba bien, que todo estaba, como decía su sabia madre, tranquilo.

Cada minuto que pasaba, Molly Weasley se alejaba cada vez más de todo. Cada minuto que pasaba era como un ladrillo que la sepultaba de la realidad. Fred había muerto. Percy había perdido a su novia. George cada día estaba más callado… Ya no había risas ni alegría dentro de la Madriguera y a nadie parecía importarle que la matriarca de la familia se estuviese abandonando a su suerte.

Suspiró brevemente y alzó su varita. Con un amplio movimiento, la escoba se elevó en el aire y voló hasta el salón, el cual comenzó a barrer. La montaña de platos empezó a limpiarse sola y lo que antes era una maraña de camisas y pantalones ahora era un perfecto conjunto de prendas planchadas y dobladas. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a coordinar las actividades para la comida familiar de domingo que Arthur y ella habían organizado. Mientras las patatas se pelaban y lavaban solas y un fuego empezaba a calentar una olla, ella se dedicó a poner la mesa. Sillas, una mesa, un mantel, cuchillos, cubiertos, vasos, servilletas… Todo volaba por la cocina y alrededor de la señora Weasley, como si todo formase un perfecto átomo, con los utensilios y muebles cuales protones, neutrones y electrones girando en impecable coordinación alrededor de un núcleo, en este caso la propia Molly Weasley.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó alguien desde la entrada.

De repente, como si un resorte saltara de su cabeza, bajó la varita y con ello todo objeto volador cayó con estrépito al suelo. Los vasos se rompieron y una desvencijada silla se hizo añicos. Arthur Weasley acababa de llegar de su paseo matinal.

—Arthur —respondió Molly con total neutralidad. Desde el final de la guerra se habían distanciado notablemente.

—Yo… voy a darme un baño.

El hombre caminó por las escaleras hasta que se perdió. Molly, por su parte, agitó de nuevo la varita y todo volvió a la normalidad. En vez de seguir coordinando las tareas, decidió dejar esa labor a la propia magia y se sentó en una silla.

A mediodía empezaron a llegar los invitados. Harry llegó el primero. Se había ido a vivir a Grimmauld Place junto con Ginny, ya que había entrado en la Academia de Aurores. Con él llegaron Ron y George, que ahora trabajaban en Sortilegios Weasley. Ron vivía con Harry, mientras que George se hospedaba en la tienda. Hermione estaba todavía en Hogwarts junto con Ginny, las dos estudiando su séptimo año. Al rato llegaron el resto de miembros de la familia: Bill junto a Fleur, Charlie, que aún no había vuelto a Rumanía después de acabada y Percy, quien aún mostraba evidentes signos de no haberse recuperado de la pérdida de Penny… aunque la señora Weasley pudo advertir que algo había cambiado en su hijo.

Una vez reunidos todos, se sentaron a la mesa.

—Mamá, ¿por qué hay un cubierto de más? —preguntó Ron.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluso algunos bajaron la cabeza, George parecía ausente y Molly se sentó en su silla mientras suspiraba. El señor Weasley corrió a quitar el cubierto que su mujer había puesto para Fred.

Minutos después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos a una aparente normalidad, pero cada persona presente evitaba hacer algún comentario que pudiese herir a alguien o tenía cuidado de lo que decía. Al rato, todos habían terminado de comer.

Mientras Molly lavaba los platos, de repente fue como si una varita se hubiese encendido en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir así, negando la realidad, haciendo caso omiso a lo evidente? Su familia se estaba derrumbando y ella, sólo ella, podía sacarla adelante como había hecho otras veces. ¿Y qué si su madre le dijo siempre hasta la saciedad que su casa debía estar tranquila, a pesar de las adversidades? Molly Weasley prefería una casa bien gobernada a que cada persona se guardase sus problemas.

Reparó entonces en que George seguía en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo su cuarto tazón de natillas. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su hijo. Y antes que decirle cualquier palabra que aliviase su pesar, lo abrazó. Tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que parecía que ya se hubiese hecho de noche. Lo besó en la cabeza y lo estrechó por última vez antes de salir de allí. Aunque no lo vio, George volvía a esbozar otra vez una sonrisa en su rostro, triste desde hacía tiempo.

Tras eso salió de la casa y caminó hasta el cobertizo donde Arthur guardaba todos sus trastos muggles y que ella no quería ver por la casa ni en pintura. En su interior estaba Percy, que jugaba con un pequeño… ¿Qué era? Un _enfuche_ de esos. En cuanto el joven vio a su madre, dejó el pequeño objeto sobre la mesa de madera.

—¿Mamá?

Molly se acercó a su hijo, sonriendo.

—Estás distinto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es… Es como si estuvieses superando la pérdida de Penny —ni siquiera lamentó haberle tenido que recordar semejante tragedia —. ¿Qué ocurre?

Percy se mantuvo un rato en silencio hasta que inspiró hondo y habló.

—Se llama Audrey. Es camarera en una cafetería muggle que hay cerca del Ministerio —sus mejillas habían enrojecido, pero en su mirada se volvía a apreciar una fuerte vitalidad.

—¿Una muggle? Bueno, siempre pensé que así sería.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Desde que aprendiste a caminar siempre estuviste aquí, al lado de tu padre, toqueteando sus cachivaches y diciéndonos a todos que algún día serías abogado. Nunca llegaste a serlo, pero siempre pensé que conocerías a alguna chica muggle, como un modo de mantener tu contacto con ese mundo.

—Es difícil… Con todo lo de Penny…

Molly Weasley rozó la mejilla de su hijo para borrarle una lágrima.

—Nadie dijo que en esta vida las cosas fueran fáciles, Percy. Pero no puedes hacerlo sólo. No puedes olvidar a Penny tú sólo. Nos tienes a nosotros. Y tienes a esa chica, a Audrey.

Percy asintió con la cabeza. Ya no lloraba. Molly, por su parte, volvió a la casa. Ya era de noche y muchos se habían marchado ya, de modo que el hogar volvía a estar en silencio. Subió hasta su dormitorio y antes de entrar, respiró hondo. Arthur no estaba, así que caminó hasta la ventana y allí esperó. Minutos después, su marido entró en la habitación y vio cómo se abrazaba a sí misma. Entonces caminó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras la besaba en la cabeza. Y así permanecieron.

¿Y qué si su casa siempre sería un caos? Pronto tendrían nietos que cuidar. Prefería un millón de veces la paz de sus hijos que la paz de su propio hogar.


End file.
